Awkward for you
by LittleRed912
Summary: Coraline found Wybie acting awkward just in front of her. She started to doubt his behavior. CXW


**Another long single story! Hope everyone enjoyed! Please R &R!**

 **I do not own any Coraline characters!**

Coraline seemed very tired early in the morning because she completed the late assignments at the very last moment last night. Besides, it was Monday. Plus, she had a nightmare which Beldam was chasing her that led her woke up in a midnight. She kicked her blanket off to the ground, stretched herself and went straight to the washroom. Well, every single student must have experienced these boring school days, it's annoying for them.

"CORALINE! Don't make yourself late for school!" Coraline heard her mother shouting.

"Coming!" She quickly wore her boring grey uniform and went down the stairs with a frowning face, because she was annoyed by her mother's nagging. She saw her breakfast-a milk and a pack of cereal. She signed because her parents already working in the early morning.

She started to pour cereal into the bowl, poured milk into the bowl and started to eat as if she's already used to this "Hurting eat alone".

"Don't forget to put spoon and bowl to the sink!" Ms. Jones shouted. "UGH! Okay!" she put her bowl and spoon into the sink, wore her shoes and left the house. She started to wait for the school bus.

A few minutes later, the school bus finally arrived in front of Coraline's house. She got on the bus with a boring look and sat next to Wybie, as always. Wybie looked at her nervously…as always. He was wearing the boring uniform too.

"H…hey J…Jonesy!" Wybie smiled.

"Hey." She seemed tired. Wybie looked at her face, he thought for a moment.

"N…nightmare again?" He asked her.

"Yeah… Beldam was chasing me… I really want to forget that monster! But…but I can't!" She seemed very tired and sad.

"Jonesy… Y…you want to do the… "Ritual" stuff again?" Wybie asked her.

"Oh God please do that."

Coraline signed comfortably. Each time when she had a nightmare, Wybie always did the "Ritual" thing for her. Wybie held Coraline's hands, they both closed their eyes.

"Beldam will never come again and hurt us, and as we have always done, we will always be able to beat her, with our strong-brave courage."

.

.

That was the end of the "Ritual stuff".

.

.

"Thank you Wybie, you always let me have a sense of safety." She leaned her head on Wybie's shoulder. Well, of course, this made Wybie become more awkward, blushed.

"I… I don….. Nothing…." His neck bent more.

"Don't what?" Coraline asked.

"No… nothing," Wybie said nervously.

Coraline slept on Wybie's shoulder comfortably.

Soon the bus has arrived at the school. Wybie was still in his flushed mode. He slowly woke Coraline up.

"W…wake up Jonesy! We…we need to review!" Wybie shakes her up. They are in a different class, they both always felt bad and always wanted to study together in the same class. Coraline felt so bored for her math class, she asked her teacher to go wash her face.

'Math for the very first class! Wonderful!'

Coraline signed, she stood for a moment. How's Wybie doing now? Is he studying now? She didn't visit Wybie's class before, except for break time. She now wonders how Wybie behave in the class. She turned around and went straight to the literature class to see Wybie.

Coraline arrived at Wybie's classroom, the room was noisy. Probably Wybie's class was having a discussion time. She searched Wybie through the window… there he is! He was talking to his classmates….full of confident! He didn't show the awkwardness! His neck was straight like a normal person, his voice didn't tremble! Coraline didn't believe her eyes and her ear. Wybie was leading his group perfectly. She surprised and looked at Wybie for a moment, and returned to her classroom.

The break time is over now. She immediately went straight to Wybie's classroom. He was Wybie was sitting on his desk, studying.

"Why were you born!" Coraline punched Wybie's arm. "Ouch! H…Hi Jonesy!" now Coraline saw a "real" Wybie. The Wybie that is "Awkward". His voice was trembling, his neck was bent.

"Wow… I saw you were discussing in the class. You did pretty well!" Coraline smiled.

"Oh…R…really? That's good!" Wybie laughed nervously.

'Why he is acting awkward to me but not to the others?' Coraline wondered. A nervous thought suddenly passed on her brain.

'What if he…hates me?'

Her heart just fell down suddenly, but she didn't think a lot because Coraline thought they're very close to each other. They went to the canteen at noon. They are true "Soulmate" that always hanging together. Although Coraline has wide friends, Wybie always the 1st for her.

"D…did the r….ritual make you feel better?" Wybie asked.

"Yeah, definitely! Like you always feel better when I do the ritual for you." Coraline pulled out one of her French fries, put in the ketchup, and put it in Wybie's mouth.

"T…Thanks!" Wybie chewed the fry.

"No! You don't have to say thank you, just eat as if it's yours. We are the closest friend ever!" Coraline stared at Wybie's eyes.

"Anyway, you have time on Friday? I think is the perfect time for watching a movie!" Coraline was excited.

"Y…yea! Yea. But I… don't have time for Friday. In…need to fix my bike for that day. Wybie's voice was trembling.

"Bike or Jonesy… You think the bike is more important for you huh?" Coraline pretended to be upset.

"N…NO NO NO! I mean… Y…yeah. I do have time for Friday I guess." Wybie laughed nervously.

"Great! Then I'll buy you everything." Coraline felt so happy. She never been to the cinema with her friend. Usually, parents come with her.

"H…haha… yeah." Wybie bent his head. The school cafeteria was full of students, and it was loud. The children outside were noisy because of the football game. The hot weather allowed Coraline and Wybie to stay indoors. Coraline did not really care about Wybie's awkward habits, but today she saw Wybie's classroom behavior and changed her mind. After lunch, Wybie always changed the words of Coraline. She felt like he was being reluctant to Coraline anyway. Actually, Wybie acted awkward since they started to go school. But Coraline always accepted his actions. Now that she knows Wybie is doing such an awkward act on herself, her mood is getting worse because she actually liked Wybie.

After class, Wybie kept looking out the window and did not care about Coraline. This made her mood even more badly.

The bus arrived in Ashland, the two got off the bus.

"Hey! Why do you always act awkwardly to me, and not to others? Do you hate me? Why you did not tell me if you do not like me!" Coraline finally "exploded".

"W…what? No! I didn't!" Wybie surprised a lot.

"That's it! Never meet again! You've always been acting reluctant to me... I should have known early!" she walked home quickly in an upset state. Wybie was standing there and watching her walked away.  
.

.

.

.

"…I didn't... meant that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coraline had a big regret after eating dinner. She thought she acted too much for Wybie. She was so angry that she could not control herself. She left home for apologizing to Wybie, she walked for a while, then arrived at Wybie's house. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Oh! Coraline! What's up in a very late night?" it was Mrs. Lovat who opened the door.

"H…hello Mrs. Lovat! I'm just looking for Wybie, I wonder if I could see Wybie for a moment. I have something to tell him." Coraline said kindly.

"Oh… Wybourne! He left home about an hour ago. Probably riding his bike I guess." Said Mrs. Lovat.

"Oh…. Thank you so much." She could guess where Wybie is. Wybie usually lying on the grass field at the top of the mountain, thinking about scientific things. After he and Coraline experienced the "Beldam" stuff, this grass field became their "safe place". They shared their stories, shared their favorite snacks. What's more, Coraline got Wybie's comfort when she had a hard time and telling what happened and cry in front of Wybie.

Finally, Coraline reached the top of the mountain. Ashland's night was beautiful. It was just right in the mood. Wybie sat quietly in the grass, watching the scenery of the night in silence. Just below this mountain, the Pink Palace and a small waterfall were seen. Coraline wanted to capture this beautiful view from a long time ago, but Wybie's camera was always broken.

"…Wybie?" Coraline called him.

"You know… today… I was awful. I'm sorry…" Coraline sat beside Wybie.

"You know, I'm okay." Wybie smiled at her. Coraline was surprised a lot, because Wybie was not being awkward to her. His voice no longer trembled, and he was just like a normal person; like Coraline saw him through the window.

"You know. I was being awkward because of you." Wybie stood up, looked at Coraline's eyes.

"You mean… you being awkward… for me." Now Coraline is acting awkward.

"Yeah. I thought my "Message" is quite obvious, but you didn't find it I guess." Coraline laughed nervously.

"I… I.. really don't understand what you mean… message?" Coraline found herself blushed a bit. Why?

"I... I think it's time for it." Wybie looked at her eyes.

"I'm in love with you." Wybie smiled. Coraline was surprised a lot. She surprised that Wybie's awkward behavior was because he loved her. This fact made her even sorrier to Wybie. She gasped.

"No…NO NO NO! I'm so sorry Wybie!" she stood up, looking through Wybie's eyes.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Wybie said nervously, he thought she will dump him.

"No, you idiot! I'm sorry because I misunderstood you even though you didn't mean that!" Coraline felt so sad that she hurt him.

"No! I'm okay!" Wybie laughed.

"So… you accept me?" Wybie asked nervously. Coraline looked at Wybie, smiling. She wants to scare Wybie.

"Well…. You changed my words a lot today... In the bus, you didn't look at me but looking at the window, didn't say anything to me… and! Thinking the bike is more important than me…." Wybie's face slowly looked bad during Coraline's speech.

Coraline saw Wybie's face. His face looked bad. Coraline was keeping a straight face to scare him, but she can't hold it anymore, she laughed out loud.

"W…what? W…why you laugh?" Wybie asked nervously.

"Today is the first day!" Coraline smiled at Wybie.

"W…what did y...you say?" Wybie returned to "Awkward" mode again.

"I said! Today is the first day! The first day that you and I are staying together!" Coraline hugged Wybie.

"You can be awkward for me anytime, but, don't be reluctant for me!" She laughed.

"Oh… Y…yeah." Wybie smiled, giggled.

"So… are you excited for our first Friday date?" Coraline blushed.

"I…actually don't know how to date… what's the plan?" Wybie giggled nervously.

"No! You should plan for me! I'm dating someone for the first time!" Coraline laughed.

"I know!... I'll plan for you… just… higher than "Friendship" isn't it?" Wybie asked.

"Of course!" Coraline giggled.

The cat watched them quietly in the tree on the top of the hill, and purred comfortably.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This is the end! Hope everyone enjoyed. R &R for me if there's any mistakes or suggestions! :D**


End file.
